Small computer system interface (SCSI) is a set of standards for interconnecting computing devices and/or peripheral devices (including, but not limited to hard disk drives, solid state drives, tape drives, scanners, printers, RAIDs (redundant array of independent disks), storage systems, and/or optical drives). The SCSI standards define commands, command sets, protocols, electrical interfaces, and optical interfaces. In SCSI, commands may be sent in a Command Descriptor Block (CDB). Most SCSI command sets, such as SCSI Block Commands (SBC) (a SCSI command set typically utilized for disk drives), limit their CDB to 32 bytes or less.